


So What About Larry Stylinson?

by fangirl98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98





	So What About Larry Stylinson?

“So what about Larry Stylinson?”

Louis saw Harry’s body jerk out of the corner of his eye. They weren’t supposed to have this question anymore.

“What about it?” Louis teased, but on the inside he was annoyed and becoming a bit anxious.

“Well the fans are pretty into this whole bromance you two have going on here,” The interviewer laughed. “Some seem to think there’s more going on there, care to comment?” She raised her eyebrows.

Louis knew he would be the one to speak, as Harry couldn’t lie very well. He took a breath and said his standard, rehearsed answer. “It’s funny, because some people genuinely think we’re in a relationship, when really, Harry’s my best mate,”

“But there’s nothing more there?” She pressed. “Harry?”

Harry looked up from where he was picking at his nails. He looked at Louis for a quick second before trying to do what Louis did- tiptoe around the question without actually denying it. “Yeah, Louis’ my best friend, people just like to say we’re dating,”

Louis put his arm casually around Harry’s shoulders, subtly rubbing his shoulder. Since they were in an interview that was being recorded, Louis couldn’t do anything to make Harry feel better. He’d have to wait until after, which would hopefully be soon.

“Yeah, people just combine our names and make little videos,” Liam the savior cut in. “It’s quite cute,”

The interviewer moved on, reading out twitter questions, yet another coming up about Larry Stylinson.

“Emma R. from Plymouth wants to know, what do you think fan’s reactions would be if Harry and Louis really started dating?”

“Uh, could you excuse me for a second, my stomach feels a little funny,” Harry stood up, trying to be nonchalant about it. “Go on with the interview, I’ll be right back,”

“Oh, alright,” The woman said, face a mixture of confusion and concern.

Louis looked across the room to their representative today, begging with his eyes to be given permission to leave as well so he could check on Harry.

The stern-faced man shook his head, causing Louis to groan quietly in frustration. Then he decided that no one would keep him here while his boyfriend was so upset and needing him.

“I’m sorry, excuse me,” Louis said, rising from his seat. “He’s, uh, been a little sick lately, I’m just gonna run and see if he’s okay,” He didn’t wait for a reply, simply walked in the direction Harry had gone. When he got the men’s bathroom, he pushed open the door, finding Harry standing over one of the sinks, tears rolling down his cheeks.

When Harry saw Louis, he glanced up at him before looking down again, shaking his head. “I hate this,”

“I know, so do I,” Louis replied, taking quick steps until he was right next to Harry, putting a hand on his back. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry said. It wasn’t, really, but Harry just hated the feeling he got in his stomach when Louis would ridicule their relationship, or talk about Harry as just his best friend. He knew he didn’t mean it, but it still didn’t make hearing it any easier. “When is this gonna end?” Harry looked up now, stifling a sob.

Louis’ heart was breaking. Seeing Harry cry was possibly the most awful sight, because Louis was supposed to look out for him. He was supposed to protect him, and make sure he didn’t have any reason to be upset, and the fact that this reason was beyond his control made him feel completely powerless. He longed for the days when he could freely refer to Harry as his boyfriend, and neither would have to lie to the world anymore. Louis realized he didn’t know when that would be, and that he didn’t have an answer for Harry. Instead, he opened his arms and uttered a soft ‘come here’, the younger boy crashing into him and crying into his shoulder.

“I love you,” Louis murmured into Harry’s curls. “I love you, and that’s all that matters, right?” He heard a muffled ‘yeah’ in reply before he felt tears soaking through the fabric of his t-shirt. “Don’t cry baby, I promise it won’t be like this forever,”

“Please Louis,” Harry sobbed. “I don’t want you to keep telling people you’re dating someone else, and, and I don’t want to ever have to say that.”

“As long as I have something to do with it, you won’t have to,”

“But when you say you’re dating her, and when you hold her hand-“

“Hey, hey look at me,” Louis said, pulling back and tilting Harry’s chin up. “It doesn’t matter what I have to do, or what I say. To me, all that matters is that I’m coming home to you every night, and I’m waking up to you every morning. No one is gonna change that, ever.”

Harry took a ragged breath, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he tried to calm himself down.

Louis ran his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks repeatedly, staring into his eyes, watching as another tear made its way down, landing on Louis’ thumb.

“You’re the only one I want, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harry finally spoke. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry,”

“Well don’t be sorry,” Louis smiled softly. “Just don’t be scared, either,”

“I love you,” Harry said, voice just above a whisper.

“I love you too,” Louis pulled Harry back into his embrace, softly stroking his curls.

Both boys turned a minute later when they heard the door open.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Said a familiar Irish accent.

Realizing it was only Niall, Harry relaxed, resting his head again on Louis’ shoulder.

“But I wanted to tell you the interview’s over, so take all the time you need. Haz, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry for running out,” Harry replied.

“I don’t blame you,” The blonde rolled his eyes. “I think I’m about as tired of this as you guys are,”

“It’s all worth it,” Louis placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead, making the younger boy smile.

“You two are sickeningly sweet,”

Louis grinned, stretching out one of his arms. “Get over here, you little leprechaun!”

Niall shook his head, but joined in on the hug that was awkward and had the three of them in hysterics as they walked back out, meeting Liam and Zayn, who gave Harry and Louis knowing, sympathetic smiles.


End file.
